Connected
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: They have always been together. Hummelberry friendship, mention of past relationships.


AN: Prompt was drinking contest.

* * *

Rachel felt really groggy. Her throat felt really tight, and her mouth was like cotton. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she felt like she needed to get her bearings. She had a bad headache and her stomach was churning. She just wanted to drift away again. It had been nice and peaceful. Like she was floating.

"Rachel."

She didn't respond. She didn't want to be woke up.

"RACHEL!"

Her eyes popped open at that. She winced at the bright light.

"That's better," said a voice in relief. A hand appeared in front of her.

"Come, we must go."

"Go where?" she said. She was surprised her headache was gone. She reached for her throat. It didn't feel closed off like it was. Maybe she was getting better even while she was dreaming.

"To your new destination."

"To where?" she said as she stood. Rachel looked closely at the rest of the person attached to the hand she was now holding. He was taller than her, and his up swept hair made him look even taller. His skin was light, but freckles were scattered across. He was thin and his eyes seemed to glow a perfect blue. She stared at him, taking him in. Her imagination certainly could come up with the most perfect of boys.

"I don't know," he smiled. "We all live so many lifetimes. It's hard to tell where you will go."

Rachel frowned at that. Something about this dream felt off. She was sick, that's all it was. She just needed to close her eyes, and—

"You can't go back Rachel."

She sighed. "Not that I really want to, but my family will be wanting me to wake up soon. I'm sure they're worried about me being sick."

The male looked sad at that.

"You weren't sick Rachel. You had an allergic reaction. A very severe one."

"I— I don't have any allergies."

"You did," said the boy. "To an antihistamine in beer."

"But I don't drink," said Rachel, confused. All the sudden clarity hit her.

"I was at a party."

"You were," said the male. "Your first high school party. A cheerleader challenged you to a drinking game. You wanted to show off that you could take it. Be like the popular girls. So you both chugged beer."

"But I…"

"Didn't make it through the first glass." said the boy with slight frown. "They'll be finding your body soon enough in the bedroom."

"I—I died?" Rachel said, her voice cracking. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks as she sobbed. A gentle hand rubbed her back.

"It's always rough passing over and coming to acceptance."

"I don't want to die," she said. Rachel looked down. She was still wearing the light pink dress and white sweater she had worn to the party. She had even put her hair up in a cute little braid. It definitely was going to be a quite a sight for the EMT's. Maybe she would make a nice dream corpse.

"I think you look beautiful."

"T-thanks," she said, trying to wipe the tears on her sweater sleeve.

"So I can't…"

"No," he said softly.

Rachel frowned softly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you… are you an angel?"

The male chuckled. "It's sweet of you to think so, but no. I am however someone special to you. They sort of pick us out to help with the crossover when we can."

Rachel shook her head. "But I've never met you."

The male chuckled. "Maybe not in this lifetime. Our paths did not get to cross. I died in car accident with my mother and father before we were fated to meet. But I have known you before. I do happen to know every aspect of you Rachel."

"How did you…"

"We need to go," said the male. He pulled on Rachel's hand. It didn't even feel like she was walking. Her feet didn't touch… well anything. She was moving, but how she didn't know. Everything was so white and bright.

"How do we know each other?" asked Rachel.

"We have lived many lifetimes," said the male. "From ruling our joined kingdoms together to finding a new home planet deep in space. We have raised hundreds of children together, who always seem to have your smile."

"We've been married?" said Rachel. This dream was really going into the bizarro world. She must be really running a high fever.

"Not always," said the male with a small smile. "But we are always connected wherever we end up." They were still walking hand in hand, and it seemed so perfect to Rachel. This… whatever he was, looked at her like he knew ever part of her soul, her mind, and her body. She had often wondered what it was like for a boy to look at her like that. It almost felt sad that she had to dream she had died before someone would ever pay attention to her like that.

"We're almost there," said the boy. "It's time for you to go."

"Go…?" said Rachel.

"To begin again."

"But…"

"No buts. There is no time."

"I don't even know your name! Please…"

Light started forming around the boy. He sighed and looked up as he started to disappear.

"I've… I've got to go," he said. "You'll find me soon enough."

"How I will find you?"

"You will," he said softly. He leaned into her ear before he faded away. A soft "Kurt" was all she heard.

"Kurt," she said, her eyes closing. She felt drowsy all the sudden.

"I'll remember that."

Six years later, a shy Rachel Berry stood in the middle of the ballet classroom. Her dads had said she could start ballet after tap. She really loved to move her body. It was so freeing. It reminded her of flying. She thought she had done it once, but the memory was so fuzzy. She frowned, peeking out from behind her daddy's leg at the other girls. She almost giggled when she saw a young boy her own age running around the room in a pink tutu and carrying a bright pink wand. She was fascinated by the streamers and sequins on it. Hiram had chuckled when he saw what she was looking at.

"Why don't you go say hi?"

Rachel nodded at her daddy and she caught up with the boy. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. She was surprised at how bright his blue eyes were.

"Hi," she said with a wave.

"Hi!" he said, waving back.

"I like your wand," she said. "It's pretty."

"Thanks," he said, waving it around. "My Mommy made it."

"It's very nice," said Rachel with a nod.

"What's your name?" he said.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," she said, being proper. She gave her a small curtsy. He laughed at that.

"And yours?" she asked, barely containing her own laugh.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he said with a smile.

Something about Kurt made Rachel pause. But then, she thought she saw a twinkle in his eye too. She may have been seeing things though, it was very bright from the sun's rays coming in from the windows.

"Kurt," said Rachel. She took his hand.

"I think we're going to be the very best of friends."


End file.
